Hopelessy Devoted to the Evil Undead
by Ozfan
Summary: Fan fic goes to an evil, scary place... the world of GREASE. Parts of the story were inspired by the brilliant recappers at TWoP (the recap for Who Are You? in particular).


Hopelessly Devoted To The Evil Undead

Buffy came home after a hard day of burning fries and flipping burgers. She hoped that the minimum wage she earned today would be able to pay for the stylish yet affordable jacket she bought the other day. Her 43 other jackets just didn't look good on her anymore.

"Dawnie! I'm home!" she called. The house was a mess, as usual. Sighing, Buffy proceeded to vacuum, dust, wash the dishes in the sink, clean the windows, and regrout the bathroom tile while Willow and Dawn sat and watched TV. It wasn't that they were lazy mooches, they just had so much horrible stuff going on in their lives, and Buffy didn't have the heart, or energy, to criticize.

"Whatcha guys watching?" Buffy said, trying to sound like her old perky self. Dawn rolled her eyes, and Willow, after consuming several bottles of expensive water to battle her addiction, gasped, "Oh, Grease. There's nothing else on. What are you making for dinner?"

"Um, what would you like?"

"You mean, you didn't just bring me home a cold veggie burger? Gee, I'm so flattered," Dawn said, crossing her arms in a huff. Buffy chuckled. She could see past Dawn's infuriating, useless, and ungrateful character to understand that she didn't mean to behave this way. It wasn't easy being an ex-key with blindingly shiny hair, after all.

"How about a healthy chicken caesar salad?" Buffy offered.

"Fine, whatever, just hurry up." Dawn gave her the finger. Buffy grinned. Kids these days, she thought to herself.

Buffy went into the kitchen and started cooking. She gasped when a voice out of nowhere whispered seductively in her ear, "Hungry, luv?"

"Spike, don't you ever freaking knock?" she hissed. "Get the hell out of here, you filthy, disgusting, undead, well-toned, sexy... cutie patootie!" And with that whiplash-inducing change of attitude, she flung herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. Spike returned the kiss with all the obsessive love in his unbeating heart.

"Mmm, how's my little Vanilla Head?" he murmured, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Tired. Smelly. Morally conflicted. You?"

"Unrepentant, still evil, yet also somewhat conflicted. What the bloody 'ell are you cookin' for? Didn't you just get off work?"

"Yeah, but you know, I'm the head of the household. Gotta bring home the bacon and fry it up in the just scrubbed pan."

Spike slammed his hand down on the counter. "It's not. Bloody. Fair," he bit out. Buffy was torn between being touched by his show of empathy and feeling overwhelming lust at how his cheekbones got even more pronounced when he was angry. 

"Look, according to schedule I have to turn into a total bitca and be mean to you now."

"Right then. Let's get on with it."

"Okay. Um... Spike, I don't need you hanging around here. Just get out. Uh, you pig!"

"Gotcha." Spike kissed her goodbye and headed for the door. "See you tonight around midnight?"

"You bet! See ya!" They waved and blew kisses and then he was gone. 

Buffy brought the salad into the living room. The three women sat in silence and watched the part of Grease where Sandy was outside singing into the little pool.

_My head is sayin, fool, forget him_

_My heart is saying, don't let gooooo_

_Hold on til the end..._

Buffy frowned. Hmm, like everything else these days, this song was All. About. Her. It was as if Olivia Newtown-John were reading her thoughts! She knew she should break things off with Spike, but how? 

Suddenly the lights in the house blinked erratically, and they were thrown into darkness. A strange whirling sensation surrounded Buffy, and she fainted.

"Wow, that ride must've really knocked you out!" said a voice from far, far away. Buffy recognized it as Willow's. "Come on, Sandy, wake up!"

"Huh wha?" Buffy said. She opened her eyes slowly. Willow was dressed up in a very authentic looking 1950's outfit, and her hair was all big and poofy.

"Sandy? Wil... why...." Oh My GOD, Buffy said, looking down at her black lycra tights and high-heeled shoes. "Wait just a minute, here... this is what Olivia-Newtown John wore at the end of Grease!"

"What the heck are you talking about? Come on, get up, if you really wanna be a bad girl and win Danny's heart you can't just lie here all day."

Buffy sat up and looked around in confusion. A ferris wheel loomed above her to the left, and to the right was a small roller coaster. Holy Alternate Universe, she was in the movie GREASE!

Buffy stood up, which was hard to do in the 4-inch F-me stilettos she was wearing.

"Okay, I have a few questions. First, what kind of high school can afford to have an entire amusement park set up on school grounds? Second, this outfit doesn't even look like it's from the 1950's. And third, who the hell is my Danny?"

"Sandy?" came a shocked, sexy, male voice from behind her. Buffy turned slowly. There Spike stood, looking very John Travolta-esque, complete with a letter jacket.

"The hell?" was all Buffy could mutter.

Spike/Danny, who will now be called Dike, came up to Buffy/Sandy, who will now be called Bandy. "Cor, you look bloody gorgeous!"Dike breathed. Bandy rolled her eyes. Since when does Danny Zuko have a fake British accent? she thought to herself.

Bandy looked down at her slutty ensemble. "You know, it always pissed me off that Sandy had to strumpify herself to impress YOU. You're the one who should change!"

"But I did, luv!" Dike protested. "Look! My character's on the bleeding path to redemption! I joined the bloody track team for you! Do you know how long it takes an undead 121-year-old vampire with a serious smoking habit to finish the 600 yard walk/run?"

Bandy frowned. Dike had a point. "So I don't have to go all evil and black-clothes-wearing to make us work?"

Dike's stunning blue eyes pierced into hers. "Bloody 'ell, is that what you think? That I want you to be evil and black-clothes-wearing like ME? I wanna be good, alright? You've sissified me. I wanna be worthy of you, even though I deep down resent being your lap dog."

"I liked you better when you were a bad-ass, personally," interjected Willow/Frenchie, who will now be called Wenchie.

"I'm still a bad-ass! Grrr! Arrgh!" said Dike, vamping out. He waited for a reaction. When no one screamed or looked the slightest bit perturbed, he went back to human face.

"Bleedin' 'ell," he said under his breath. Then he looked at Bandy again. "Aw, sod it all, luv. I'll turn my back on the whole bad boy thing if it means you and I can shag each other rotten for a little longer."

"Oh, Dike!" Bandy breathed, and they kissed. Like the sun peering out from behind the clouds, a whole bunch of people appeared. There was Giles, dressed like the Coach. And Joyce, dressed like the teacher, and Xander and Anya were back together, and Tara and Willow were there. Angel and Cordelia, Oz, Snyder, the Mayor, Faith/Rizzo (who will now be called Fizzo)... everyone was there, singing and dancing inexplicably, but damn, it sounded great.

_We'll be togeeether, like Shama Lama Lama Ca Dinky..._

_oh whatever, you know the lyrics, I can't write them out_

_That's the way it should beeeee! Waaa OOOOH YEAH!_

And off Dike and Bandy rode up into the clouds in the beloved De Soto. Bandy turned to wave down at her friends....

And suddenly, in a blinding flash, she was in her living room.

"Buffy, wake up! The movie's over!" Dawn shook her sister. "You fell asleep."

Buffy sat up, throat dry, her face white with shock. "No, I wasn't asleep... I was... oh man, Willow, you were there. And Spike was there. And Mom! And Giles..."

Dawn's face lit up. "What about me? Was I there?"

"Hell, no," Buffy laughed. Dawn pouted and flounced out of the room.

Willow sat next to her friend. "Was it a good dream?"

Buffy sighed. "You know, it was. It really was. I learned a lot of lessons through the dream. And now, I'm off."

"Where are you going, Buffy?" Willow said.

Buffy paused dramatically. "I gotta go see about a vampire."

"Huh?"

"Hello, Good Will Hunting reference." And with that, Buffy left to go on patrol/aka get busy with the Spuffy Luvin, and she happily hummed "You're The One That I Want" as she left.

Finis


End file.
